Telecommunications services are currently used on a daily basis. For example, users may communicate utilizing telecommunications by calling other users, text messaging other users, sending multimedia messages to other users, etc. Unfortunately, conventional methods for implementing telecommunications services have exhibited various limitations.
For example, telemarketers and other entities may send unsolicited telephone calls, text messages, multimedia messages, etc. to recipients without their permission, which may result in lost privacy, user upset, and wasted time. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.